


Perfect

by tomatopudding



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it's happy i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Philip has planned everything down to a T. This nightwillbe perfect.
Relationships: Theodosia Burr Alston/Philip Hamilton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: "Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry."](https://sleepy-lil-loki.tumblr.com/post/185630468246/prompt-list)

He had it all planned out, this night was going to be perfect, it simply had to be. If there was one thing Philip had inherited from his father (although he had actually inherited a fair bit) it was flair for the dramatic and a romantic streak a mile wide. That was why he had made reservations at the fanciest restaurant he knew, had made sure to order a celebratory bottle of champagne to the table, had checked a million times to make sure the ring was in his pocket where he had placed it. And when all was said and done, there was the ever stereotypical but utterly charming carriage ride around Central Park that he had scheduled. Things had been going great, they were still going great, but Philip had  _ not _ planned for this. He really should have, it wasn’t a secret that Theo was just as emotional and romantic as him.

“Please don’t cry,” Philip said, frantic, reaching out with the hand that wasn’t holding the ring to pat Theo’s knee, “I can’t stand to see you cry.”

“They’re happy tears, you idiot,” Theo sniffled.

“Still!” Philip protested, “If you start crying, I’m gonna start crying, and  _ then  _ where will we be.”

“Crying together in an upscale Italian restaurant in Manhattan?” Theo suggested.

“I hope engaged can be added to that description.” said Philip hopefully, 

Theo was full on crying now, tears streaming down her cheeks as she let out a watery laugh, “Of course I’ll marry you.”

  
And as he slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her, their tears of joy mingling between them, Philip could only think that  _ perfect _ was a total understatement.


End file.
